


Sun

by soubae97



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I Love You, I'm sorry V, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 21:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13509843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soubae97/pseuds/soubae97
Summary: V reflects on what sunshine truly means to me. This is angsty af and I love you V





	Sun

They compared him to the sun constantly, a comparison he had come to secretly harbor hatred for. It was only because he was "bright" and "warm" and "always shined when he was in the room". He felt it was a false notion, something he felt he never lived up to. How could he shine when he only caused pain to others? 

He honestly just for once wanted to embrace what he truly felt inside himself: a darkness he kept hidden. The notion of letting others down didn't seem so bright to him. He felt too much piling up for him in such a short amount of time: being yelled at for never being around and allowing things to happen that should never have happened in the first place. Maybe this darkness he felt was better didn't come from him anyway.

Maybe it came from her.

Her always saying he was her sun; her always saying how warm he was for her; her...

Her always blaming him for not letting her darkness come through. Her always yelling at him; her always blaming him; her always saying it was his fault.

Maybe...she was right after all.

Maybe embracing the darkness was a grand idea. It really didn't feel too painful after all.


End file.
